


The Rider's Café

by Aryeet7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Apocalypse, Awkwardness, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is So Done, Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eye Sex, Fluff and Crack, Headcanon, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Out of Character, Out of Character Castiel (Supernatural), Out of Character Dean Winchester, Out of Character Sam Winchester, Pre-Slash, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slice of Life, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, Tired Dean Winchester, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryeet7/pseuds/Aryeet7
Summary: A short headcanon that I came up with my best friend. It's shitty, but hey I wrote this like a year ago or so. Just bear it.This was also inspired by a title of a book. The book is called The Four Baristas of the Apocalypse by Reffster.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Death & Dean Winchester, Death & Famine & Pestilence & War (Supernatural)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Rider's Café

After stopping the apocalypse (for the fifth time ig lol), the brothers were driving around trying to find a new case. They drove from town to town until finally, they arrived in a small town. They spotted numerous supernatural activities and decided to find out what or who caused it. After doing some digging, the brothers found the source. They thought it was another Mystery Spot, or maybe a haunted house or a curse graveyard, but it was a café,

The Riders Café

Dean and Sam went in. They expected a group of demons, or maybe some rogue spirit, but what they saw shocked them. It was the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Death was sitting behind the counter, reading a book and War was washing the cups. Famine, in a new body, was holding a tray for serving, and Pestilence was cleaning the floor. The Winchesters and the Horsemen were the only people in the café at the time.

The Four Horsemen stared at them, while the brothers stood there, too shocked to actually acknowledge what they were seeing. For about two minutes, the room was silence. Then Death put down the book he was reading while sighing. He stood up and rested his arms on the counter. "Welcome to The Riders Café, may I take your order?"

The brothers eventually got over their shock and walked to the counter. They were still pretty confused and just stare at Death. After another minute passed, Death rolled his eyes and asked, "Dean, Sam, do you want to order or not?"

The Winchesters were still too stunned to say anything to the four.

"O-oh u-umm I- umm-" Dean stuttered, trying to find something to say.

"One expresso and one black coffee it is then. That'd be $5.46 then," Death cut him off, already typing on the cashier.

Dean and Sam stood there, dumbfounded, on how he knew what they both wanted.

"I- You know what. Not even gonna ask," Sam sighed, already knowing that they don't really need to know how he knew. It's Death they're talking about here. Who knows what kind of magic voodoo he has. Sam reached for a ten dollar bill and handed it to Death.

After they payed for their drinks and got their change, they both chose a table near the window to wait for their orders. Ten minutes passed with zero communication between the Winchesters and the Four Horsemen so the ten minutes that just passed seemed like ten hours to the brothers. So they were very glad when Famine finally served them their drinks. The brothers also not-so-subtly took a moment to check their drinks for any sign of poison.

From the corner of his eye, Dean saw War rolling his eyes. "Hey, can't be too careful. It's still you guys we're talking about here," Dean fired back.

The brothers took a sip of their drinks, and their eyes widened. This is one of the best coffee they've ever tasted!

Behind the counter, War gave a satisfied smirk and Death let out a small smile. Famine also had an amused look on his face while Pestilence was grinning from his place at the corner.

The Winchesters finished their drinks quickly and they were just heading out to leave, but before they could reach the door, they saw the door magically locked itself. The brothers turned to face The Four Horsemen glares on each of their faces. They tried to reach for their knives, but Death stopped them. "Relax Winchesters, we mean you no harm."

"Oh yeah? You think we're seriously gonna believe that when you guys just locked us in here?" Dean shot back at him while Sam just stood there like an innocent confused puppy.

"We just want to talk," Death shrugged, leaning on his arm at the counter.

Oh you want to talk? Then we'll give you some talk! Why are you still here? Aren't you suppose to disappear or something? The Apocalypse is over for god's sake! Are you here just to mess with us? Why-"

"-must humans be so noisy. Listen Dean, Sam, we're here because we don't have any choice..." Death trailed off, "...and maybe also because we want to. After the apocalypse, we had nothing to do. So, we decided to try to be normal people. We don't live here on earth, but we work here, just for our entertainment. While trying to find a place to work, War discovered this abandoned café. Coincidentally, all of us love coffee, and it was settled. We bought the café, and we turned it into The Riders Café."

Oh umm... Okay that's-that's good and all but just- just don't try to poison any costumer with your amazing coffees, alright?" Dean warned them a little awkwardly. He did not expect all of that explanation.

"Thank you for the compliment Dean," War smirked, "We hope you enjoy our service here and we hope to see you soon!"

Death gave them one last smirk before returning to his book. They could hear the door unlocking itself and was about to exit, but then, Cas suddenly appeared. He immediately took out his knife and tried to attack, but he was (unfortunately) stopped by Dean.

"Cas... come on Cas... stop."

"But Dean..." Cas whined, reaching out to try to attack the four.

"Just stop Cas, they don't mean any harm to us... For now. We're leaving."

Cas stopped struggling and let his body be dragged out of the café with a small pout. Sam let out a sigh, knowing he would have to deal with those two arguing like an old married couple in the car.

The Four Horsemen watched as the two hunters and their angel leave the Riders Café, a small smirk on each of their faces.

Before they could fully leave the café, Death called out their names. "Dean, Cas!"

Dean turned back to look at Death with a deadpanned look while still grabbing Cas' arms. "What do you want?"

"Please do refrain from doing anything 18+ rated on the car. I'm sure Sam already feels really uncomfortable with both of yours shameless eye flirts and if you both try to do something even more than that, he would probably physically combust," Death smiled innocently.

Dean was practically fuming with both anger and embarassment because of his statement when Death finished speaking.

He forcefully tugs Cas outside the café, "Come on Cas, we are NOT gonna waste anymore time in his horrible café."

"But Dean, what did he mean-"

"It doesn't matter Cas."

"How about Sam-"

"He could call a cab or something. I don't care. We're going to get away from this horrible café."

"Couldn't I just zap you out of he-"

"No-" Dean paused in his step, realisation creeped into his face.

Cas looked at Dean with an expectant look. "I- Well umm no... I don't... Want you to overdo your powers...?"

"But-"

"Cas, just shut up and let me drive you home."

"Okay Dean."

After Sam saw they were both well out of ear reach, he looked at the Four Horsemen and said with a neutral face,

"I took the key."

And right after he made his statement, he took out Dean's car key for Baby.

His facial expression turned from neutral to a fully blown laugh, one that was continued by all of the Four Horsemen. Their laughter rang louder when they heard Dean screaming, "SAMMYYYYY!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Proofreader and Editor: Alithia


End file.
